Sentiments
by icancervive
Summary: this is the events of the episode the sky witch in an in depth point of view, mostly Bubblegum's, her thoughts and emotions in spending a day with our favorite vampire. rated T for now, maybe M later


"Meow..meow..meow." she half heard the mewling and crinkled her face as the cat's paws tickled her. She cracks an eye open and saw the pink cat dangling on its spring. She heaves a sigh and moves the cat aside, sitting up from her bed. "Okay, okay, I'm up." She plants both feet on the floor and grabs a handful of the shirt she's wearing. THE shirt. HER shirt. She brings it up to her nose and inhales deeply, savoring the way the scent makes her knees weak, much like it does before she goes to sleep. She never intended to let others know that she wears it to sleep, much less HER(oh, the teasing she was sure she would receive), but when the evil door lord incident finally pushed things out in the open, imagine her surprise when the Vampire Queen actually blushed(BLUSHED) at the revelation. She smiled at the memory of that night, but blushed herself when she remembered Marceline's song.

_I wanna drink the red from your pretty pink face._

It was such an honest line, taking her back to the times when Marcy _did_ drink from her, when they were closer, before all the complications. It reminded her of how her fangs would first tease, then sink in slowly, draining a bit of her. It hurt a bit, but she didn't mind because she knew she was giving a small part of herself to the girl who owned her heart yet did not know it. It brought bittersweet memories and she reacted with indignation to cover up the pain and longing. "Marceline, that's distasteful!". In the end, things worked out well, and seeing Marcy blush was really something.

She inhaled another deep breath, smiling at the scent of Marceline. She always smelled like danger somehow, wild, musky, exotic, and it was absolutely intoxicating. She remembered another time, when they were cuddling one night on the balcony and then Marcy said she never did like sweet scents. Bubblegum, who was of course made of gum and was perhaps the sweetest smelling creature in Ooo, felt the sharp pain of the comment and roughly shoved Marceline aside, getting up on her feet to leave.

"_Hey! What gives?!" Marcy protested as she watched Bubblegum dust off her dress. "Where do you think you're going, you can't just shove me aside and…" she stopped ranting when she saw the glistening tears that PB tried to hide, and then the implication finally caught up to her. "ohhhh, shit. Bonnie, Bonnie! I didn't mean it like that, I-" _

"_Well I'm awfully sorry if my scent disgusts you!" she cried as she stars stomping away._

"_I didn't say that!" she replied indignantly, floating after the one person who terrified her but she'll never admit it. "Hey! Will you at least let me explain?"_

"_Explain what! You said you don't like the way I smell. If you don't like me Marcelmmmph" she was rudely cut off by the feel of the vampire's mouth on her own. She stiffened in indignation and tried pushed Marceline off. "If you think you can pacify me by kissing me you are-" she was cut off again, and she struggled against her "sadly mistaken. Just because you-"_

"_God, will you just shut up already" Marceline huffed before cutting her off again, this time holding on to the princess, ignoring her struggles and pushing her until her back hit a wall. She used the opportunity to take hold of Bubblegum's wrists and pinned them to her sides, deepening the kiss, pressing the length of her body against Bubblegum. She felt herself getting too lost in the emotion and mentally cursed, reluctantly pulling away. They were both breathing hard and touched their foreheads together._

"_You…are..crazy, for even thinking that I don't like you" she whispered, trying to catch her breath._

"_But you said.."_

"_I know what I said" she cut off impatiently " I said I don't like sweet scents but I never said I don't like YOUR scent."_

_Bubblegum's brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand"_

"_Well you would if you only gave me the chance to explain" she retorted, "and I swear if you won't shut up I will kiss you senseless and take you right here right now until the only thing you'll be screaming is my name" she said when she saw the princess about to go into one of her tirades. Bubblegum promptly closed her mouth because she knew Marcy could and would do it._

"_Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Your scent. I'm a vampire Bonnie, and as my sense of smell is heightened, I am sensitive to scents. When I smell something sweet, like candy, or sugar, it's too sickly and overwhelms me and gives me a headache, so yes, a abhor them." Bubblegum was trying to not let her anger and irritation show at what she was hearing, and was surprised when the other girl placed her nose at the princess' neck and inhaled deeply, causing a shiver to run through PB. "But you see, it's different with you," she slowly whispered against Bubblegum's ear "It's different because you don't smell sickly sweet. You smell….like a safe haven. You make me feel safe when I smell you." Marceline was glad that Bubblegum couldn't see her. This was just too embarrassing. The princess smiled fondly, cradling Marcy head on her shoulder, knowing that the vampire isn't comfortable showing anything she tags as "weakness" or "uncool". For her to have admitted something like that meant something._

"_Oh Marcy, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and not giving you a chance to explain….although I still think that my reaction was warranted seeing as you.." she was cut off by another kiss, but this time, softer, almost like an apology. _

"_You never really do shut up, do you," the vampire teased as she carried her inside her room._

She inhaled another long breath before going to her closet. On the side was a picture of them together. Bubblegum never really did have the heart to throw it out after all. It reminded her of all the happy times they had together. I miss her, she slowly and sadly admits. She finally decides to wear the shirt all day(feeling like she's wearing the vampire on her skin) and simply covers it up with a purple sweater, getting ready to face her day.


End file.
